


My Father's Son

by MageKalize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: hp_cestfest, Fisting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, enema
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKalize/pseuds/MageKalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not fine with the way his father ended their 'relationship' and comes up with a plan to attract his Father's attention's in a non traditional way. Heed the warnings/tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment or Where It Finally Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to LJ's HP_CestFest 2009.  
> First of all I would like to say that this is a bit OOC and I think it has to be because Harry grew up with a 'loving' parent as opposed to the Dursley's so he can't be the same person as we see. So yes, said my peace there. Now, on to- WTF! ::looking at my warnings:: Right? Well, yeah. I hope you're not seriously squicked out by this. I apologize in advance if you are. My muse decided that this is what I should write. I think it was feeling vindictive because I made it re-write most of the story after I had almost finished it. I tried to reason that it really wasn't my fault that the file got corrupted (yes pun intended) and that most of my back story was wiped, but it wouldn't hear it. So please be very very aware that the warnings are exactly what they say and I mean them very much. If you know you can't hack it then please step away from this disturbing (to some) piece. End public announcement. Everyone else, enjoy!

**_*****JP/HP*****_ **

As I came to, I could feel the strain on my arms from being shackled and hung up like a cold slab of meat, my toes just barely grazing the ground. I can feel my muscles twinge as they hold my body weight and by the complete silence, it seems that my arms will be in much more pain by night's end. The shackles, I could tell, had the padding spell removed no doubt to aid in my punishment and are now biting into my wrists. I contract my muscles to see if anything else is tied, strung, or stressed otherwise, but so far, only my arms have any restraints. I have come to realize that I am completely nude beside the blindfold that holds me in constant darkness.

I'm not sure how long I've been out or how long I've been hanging, but I know it can't have been too long as I know all too well that my father is not patient. Also, my arms have not gone numb yet, which experience has taught me they will go numb if I'm left hanging long enough. There was a slight chill permeating the room that caused a shiver from head to toe and a wave of arousal. I know that I've been behaving inappropriately and totally contrary with the promise I had made at the beginning of the year, but I am still boiling at the fact that my father was able to just push me away when it was no longer convenient to have me around. Therefore, while I am under his roof and under his rules he will pay attention to me, even if it comes in the form of punishment. And how sweet the punishment will be. I can just feel it as I hang here in the playroom deprived of sight and warmth.

I can feel that the temperature is slowly beginning to warm. The shackles holding me up suddenly begin to move my arms in opposite directions to shoulder width and my body is beginning to lower. I can finally stand, but the shackles don't stop lowering me. This is a bit different, but then lengths of what I assume to be rope tie around each ankle and lift my lower body to the same height as my upper body until a cold leather surface slides under my back and shoulders. The ropes holding my legs slacken onto metal footrests with leather ties that are spread wide, almost uncomfortably so. I am completely open in this position and it both terrifies me and arouses me. We've never come this far in the playroom and I fear I may have pushed a button too many.

I can't hear anything over my own labored breathing, but I hope he's in the room right now watching as his magical toys and ropes move me and mold me to his whims. I'm trying to calm my breathing, but a few minutes later, I still hear nothing, I am still exactly as the ropes, and chains left me. My upper body resting against hard leather with my arms stretched out at shoulder width, my bottom in the air and my legs spread wide in waist level metal contraptions with some type of ties slack around my ankles.

"Harry, why do you make me do this?" there was hint of disappointment in the booming voice that made me jerk in my restraints. I'm sure the voice was not loud at all, but being deprived of sight my hearing was more on alert and with the recent lack of noise it made it all that more amplified when he did speak. My heart, still racing from the recent start, increased in rate as the soft footsteps came closer.

"I am positive we had a conversation before the school year began about acceptable behavior and the recent reports have not" a sharp sting to the fleshy inside of my thigh, dangerously close to my crotch made me jump, "been favorable in the least." _Fuck!_ It was the riding crop. He was extremely angry if he was bringing out the crop. The first and last time I had seen that crop was when I was eight and I thought it fun to play 'Father' by taking his wand when he was in the bath and starting slinging off spells randomly. I had learned my lesson then, but I guess this was just as bad in his book. My breathing started to come in short gasps at the thought of the crop and a light sheen of sweat broke out all over my body.

"I will control every part of your body tonight and you will take each and everything I dish out without complaint." He made no sound, but the cleansing spells working inside and outside my body let me know just how much I would be going through tonight and it made me tremble in equal parts fear and excitement.

"Your body," the crop skimmed down my flank, "your pleas," his fingers fluttered over my panting mouth, "your release" _holy Merlin!_ His grip was tight on my cock and balls which took the slight pleasure pain as permission to fill out, "belong to me and I will do with them as I please." His hands released my cock, but came back and strapped a cock ring with a ball spreader and a leather cock cage. It must be charmed to hold back my release because a low pressure just below and behind my cock and balls is starting to form. I let out a low whimper. That was all I dared without permission.

"Such creamy unblemished skin" the crop caressed one arse cheek then the other. "Let's remedy that." Then the spanking began.

The crop never hit the same place twice and never in the same vicinity which kept my body on edge. The spanks started light, merely a sting, but then they grew with such intensity that they made me cry out and my backside burn. I could just picture the rosy red that was my backside to the pale white legs and back surrounding it. A light touch made me shy away I was so sensitive.

"Perfect. Now, we'll start small and work our way up or shall I say bigger?" A slight breeze touches my heated skin from his moving around the room and a light thump as he set something soft and slightly heavy on a nearby surface, a table probably then a zipper sounded then nothing. I strain my ears a bit to try to hear why the proceedings stalled when all of a sudden a white light blinds me. I blink rapidly to try to focus my vision, but I had been in darkness for too long and my eyes are watering and squinting at the light in the room.

"I had planned to keep you blindfolded, but I do so enjoy the show of emotions that cross your face. I love the way your eyes widen, your increasing heart rate and the labored breathing when you feast your eyes on the implements for the coming - events." Saying as much the single bright spotlight that was shining in my eyes dimmed until it was gone and in its place, a white glow began to emanate from some unseen place in the room that is just as bright, but milder somehow and not directed at anyone or anything in particular. My father, now satisfied that I have my sight back, settles my silver rimmed glasses gently over my eyes and murmurs a soft sticking spell to make sure they stay in place.

I shake my head slightly now that my vision has mostly cleared and finally look between my obscenely spread legs and see my father bare chest wearing a pair of black skin tight leather pants sitting on a stool, a table next to him with an open case of knitting needles? He was holding one that looked to be a bit thinner than a pencil, but only just and he was spreading something on it. I looked a bit closer and then it dawned on me that he was spreading lube on it. Where was that going to go?

He began speaking when he saw the question in my eyes. After all, it was no fun punishing (read torturing) if the intended recipient (victim) didn't know what was going on or what the tools where used for. Suddenly a cock-twitching horror overcame my body.

"By your expression I will safely assume that you have never seen or even heard of sounds before?" He glanced my way when my expression didn't change "Well let me enlighten you." He finished coating the sound in his right hand and took hold of my cock in his left. My eyes widened as the sound made its way to my pee slit.

"You are allowed to _scream_ " was the last I heard before I did just that. The sound was placed at the tip of my cock; my father pinching the head slightly to widen the pee slit and placed the tapered end of the sound in the hole. My father's left hand held my cock straight and slowly let the sound descend into my cock. The going was slow, but the weight of it made it burrow deeper and it burned! Merlin did it burn. My head was thrashing from side to side and my lower body wanted to as well, did it ever, but the pain was immobilizing. My cock was confused, it didn't know if it wanted to harden or wilt, but it didn't matter because the cock ring and the added contraptions didn't let it do much of anything. Surprisingly enough the rest of me was finding the pain arousing beyond belief and I'm almost screaming for more, but I am not inclined to find out what that command will bring about or am I? Before I can put that to the test, I hear and feel a spell to hold my cock upright and then a murmur that begins continuous jolts of pleasure and pain down my cock and up my spine. He had set the sound to vibrate, that sadistic bastard!

My body is trembling and twitching every few minutes as I try to see what the next round will entail. I don't have to wait for long as my father is taking out some of the larger vibrators from the cabinet, a set of clamps, and a pouch attached to a hose with a thin dildo at the end. The last series of items I have never seen before, but I guess tonight is a day for firsts.

He walked over with the clamps in his hands and attached them to my nipples without fare. I let out a yelp as the tiny metal teeth latched on. A low whine is beginning to make its way out of my mouth as the clamps began to suck and chew at increasing intervals and the sound is still vibrating, embedded in my cock. A strong wave of arousal makes my body tremble and a light sweat to break out all over my body once again. My hands are clenching dying to touch myself to feel up my father's chest, but I know that that is not part of tonight's repertoire. Tonight is about my punishment and my father's enjoyment out of seeing me tied and unable to stop his ministrations. Just the thought is making my body writhe in ecstasy with the toys in motion and my need to be touched, to be used, for more! I know he has always wanted to do this, but something held him back when he tried to move our activities further. Now he has the perfect excuse and I can't wait to experience it all.

The rush of water pulls me out of my thoughts as I twist my head as much as I am able to see what my father is up to. He is over by the metal sinks sterilizing the vibrators and butt plugs. I have never seen some of them before and with good reason, as most are almost as wide as my forearm and just as long. My sphincter clenches and releases at the thought of such large toys invading it and I begin to pant.

"Let's see how much that hole of your can take, shall we?" He was half way done coating a huge black three-headed plug that looked to be at least 3 inches in width at the smallest part when I noticed him between my legs. When had he returned with the toys?

"Since you think you can handle yourself so well in all the fights and quarrels let see if you can handle this. After all, isn't this, what you have been acting out for? To show everyone that you're your own man, that you can take anything dished out? Let's see how true that is." A cool and slick sensation appeared in my arse and not a second later did the plug follows. The pressure was steady, but even then the width of the plug is bigger than anything I'd taken before and my muscles protest.

"Aaaahhhh!" the tip was able to push through, but it wasn't even the whole head yet. My body twitches and contracts with all the stimulation.

"Fuck! Father, Dad, Please!" I sob. I'm not sure if I'm begging him to stop, or to give me more, but the sensations have me flying.

"What do you want Harry? Tell me" The first 'head' manages to make its way in and I let out a loud wail. My chest is heaving and the rest of my body is jerking. The plug doesn't stop, but continues its steady path inward past the second head.

"More! Please Dad, I need more" It feels as if my channel is one part pushing out and three parts greedily pulling in the huge plug. The pain is gone now only an unbelievably full feeling remains and the need for more, for movement is left. A loud whine ripped out of my throat as I try to undulate my body, more, more, more!

The last head is in and I feel like I'm floating away.

"Dad!" I shriek as he pulls the plug almost all the way out and pushes it back in in rapid succession. I'm going wild now, bucking in my restraints hoping to Merlin that something would give. It's too much, too soon, all at once, can't process the pleasure! It feels as if I'm going to combust, but the insignificant piece of leather around my cock and balls is holding me back. I'm certain that if the cock ring were not in place, even the oh-so-sweet metallic sound wouldn't keep my release form coming.

He kept it up, the quick in out, for a dozen or so thrusts before he takes the plug out completely to my disappointment.

"Oh don't worry, that was just the beginning. I have much bigger things in store for you." I can't possibly imagine what else he could do to me that would be able to top that monster of a plug, but I thought too soon. Father was back at the sink, with the soiled plug no doubt, but he's also mixing something into the pouch I had seen earlier. I don't have a very good view, but I see the pouch filling with a liquid and the small dildo at the end fiddled with until something squirts out at the end.

"Let's get you cleaned up for the final event." Father brought over a large metal stand in which he hung the liquid filled pouch. The dildo attached to the end of the hose was glistening as he held it up for me to see. It was tiny compared to the plug that had just reamed by arse, but I didn't dare comment. "I'm going to clean you out. Not that I hadn't earlier, but this will ensure that you are completely clean for me. Now make sure you clench tight and hold it in so there is no spilling or else." The glint in his eyes left the rest unsaid, but now I am getting nervous. I am relaxed and open beyond belief after his earlier performance and I am not confident that I can hold in anything in my bowels for any length of time. Then it dawned on me. The glint in his eye said it all. It was done on purpose! He knew exactly what he was doing when he introduced the large plug. I moved a bit restless in my chains, my breathing speeding up. Then I felt it.

The small dildo barely met any resistance as it passed through my guardian muscle. I clench as much as I can to try to keep it seated, but my attempts are laughable and he knows it.

"Ready?" Then without waiting or needing my consent he released the valve holding the liquid back and a squirt of warm water hits my insides. The feeling was more than a plug could give. It was a feeling of being filled that kept growing and growing without any solid mass to account for. It was highly arousing and very hard to keep from spilling with the slight movements I was making.

"Almost done." I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I had closed them, to see that the bag was almost empty although it felt like it had taken forever to empty. I looked down my body and I realized that I had a small paunch as if I was expecting. My eyes were glued to my stomach that kept growing incrementally and my dad happened to notice. He ran a few fingers slightly over the bulge giving me shivers. He looked a bit pensive as he pressed down just slightly. I let out a loud groan. I had been able to keep from leaking, but the press on my stomach was testing me, almost to breaking point.

"Have you ever wondered what you'd look like if you were with child?" The fingers skim over the bulge again and I prepare for the press, but it never came. "I will see you round with child, do not worry about that." This time he did press and I let out a tortured moan.

"Now, make sure to hold it in. I will be taking the nozzle out" Sure enough the dildo started to retreat slowly and I want to void the water, but to do so would enrage my father. Finally, the head was out and I felt full to bursting. My muscles clenched for all they were worth, but it was a losing battle. If I had to hold it much longer, it was going to have a messy outcome. I clenched my eyes closed trying to regulate my breathing and keep from soiling myself. I heard something metal scrape the floor but then everything was silent except for my breathing and the blood rushing through my ears and cock then excruciating pain.

My eyes opened wide as the surprise of such pain made me lose my concentration and water started to leak. I barely managed to clench my sphincter before another wave of pain took over my body, originating at my chest and slowly dissipating. My father had taken the nipple clamps off and the pain of blood returning was dizzying, but the arousal euphoric.

"It's OK, you can let go." His hands ghosted over my sensitive nipples down my extended stomach and squeezed my over sensitized prick making the sound vibrations felt all the way to my toes. I choked on a scream as my body convulsed and my bowels released. My father helped by pressing down on my stomach making the water gush out faster.

I know I should feel embarrassed by the sudden release and I am deep down, but it was so invigorating and sensual the way my father kept looking at my splayed and heaving form as if he wanted to do it all over again and again and consume me whole at the end. The fire in his eyes was growing to insurmountable proportions that spurred me on.

"Father, Dad, Daddy please! More, I need more" My body was beyond tired and over sensitized that every little touch caused such an amount of pleasure that it registered as pain. The nipple clams had come off, but the vibrating sound was still snug in my cock and the cock ring was holding back my release.

"Please, I need you! In me, on me, take me," I moaned in frustration as my father moved around the room cleaning up after the mess that I had just created effectively ignoring me and my pleas. At last, the only thing that was left on the table was a large pot of lube and a moist and dry towel. Was he finally going to take me? I moaned in need and anticipation. I wanted this, I wanted him inside me, pounding into me, but I also wanted to come. I wanted the sound taken out and my cock release, but this was my father's game, his rules.

"Oh you'll have me in you alright," he murmured as he scooped a large dollop of lube in his right hand and began to coat four fingers. After the current play, I was sure that they weren't going to stretch much, but I needed something anything in me.

This was the first time he had actually put his fingers in me since I woke up hanging here. I hadn't realized how wonderful it felt to have fingers stretching you until you are denied them. He started with three and it felt so good.

The stretch was minimal, but once the fingers were, in he spread them out making room and looking for that sweet spot that drove me crazy. After a few more strokes, I jerked and squeezed his fingers inside my body. He let out a low chuckle.

"Found it." Merlin did he ever. Every push in he stroked and pressed until I was nearly incoherent. That was when he pulled out and came back in with four fingers. I was so relaxed that I didn't realize until he stroked in and spread.

"Oh, Merlin, moredon'tstopkeepgoing!" I couldn't remember my name, or where I was, just that there was pleasure and that it better not stop.

"Brace yourself" I could have sworn I heard him say something, but I was too lost in a haze to care until a large intrusion began to apply pressure to my arsehole. I wasn't sure what it was until my father slowly twisted his hand and I felt the knuckles graze the guardian muscle as they pushed in. For all of three seconds white lights burst behind my eyelids as the widest part of my father's hand, his hand made his way into my yielding innards.

"Oh, oh Gods! Please move I need to feel you move!" I was sobbing by the time that my father complied by spreading his hand into a fan then bringing it back in to form a fist.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, no words left to me. He slowly but steadily pushed his fist is and retreated. Every inward push went deeper and deeper until a little more than half of his forearm was ensconced in me. My body was trembling and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed release and I needed it bad.

"Please Dad, please I need to come, do anything please!" His arm pulled out the ball of his hand at my entrance and pushed back in twisting and turning, hand fanning out and fisting slowly. His left hand squeezed my cock one more time before grabbing hold of the sound's end and pulling it out. Quickly he removed the cock ring, spreader and cage before speeding up his stroked in and out.

My muscles clamped down on my father's arm just as he was stroking inward. His arm is held captive by my writhing bucking body as I explode. My come shoots up in the air and lands as high up as my chin. My screams echo off the playroom walls as my head thrashes back and forth. With one last scream, I let go of reality and faded into black.

***~*~*~*~*~***

I made to get up but two things stopped me- One, the ache on and most importantly _in_ my backside and two, Teppy my personal house elf. She popped in as soon as my feet touched the black carpet and handed me a note. This was bad. Usually written notes between my father and I only happened when he was extremely upset with me.

I looked at the scrawled _'Harry'_ on the front of the note one last time before opening it and reading with trepidation.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are feeling well. I know I might have gone overboard in the playroom, but it was warranted and you know it. There are healing potions by your bed if you need them and Teppy has been charged with your care if you still do not feel up to par. Now, please excuse my cowardice in using a letter to say what I feel must be said._

_Last night was exactly what I said, a punishment. I gratified you by way of my toys and my hand for my own personal pleasure, but you shall no longer receive release by my body. I know you were expecting me to take you, but I meant it when I told you that our liaisons had come to an end when I spoke to you at the beginning of the school year. Last night was a farewell to said liaisons._

_With that said, any more 'acting up' will be dealt with by an indefinite magic block and house elf duties. Do not disappoint me again._

_Yours,_

_Father_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it across the room towards the fireplace, but it fell a few feet short. He was really putting an end to this, to us. I could not-would not let it happen. I made to get up again, but the pain held me to the bed.

"Damn it!" I punched the pillow. Teppy popped in once again.

"Is Master Harry needing anything?" I was going to tell her to scram, but then I asked her to return the note I had tossed across the room. She brought it to me and left at my wave. _'Please excuse my cowardice'_ now I wonder why he was too cowardly to sit down and tell me this face to face. After all admitting to cowardice and being a Gryffindor was simply just not done.

Maybe I can change his mind. Maybe I just need to try a bit harder. I downed the healing and pain potions on my bedside table and waited for them to kick in, a plan forming already.

Stubbornness, after all, runs in the family. Maybe I _can_ be my father's son.  


Finis


	2. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where James Potter gives in with a little help from a "friend"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I hadn't planned on this becoming a chaptered story, but my muse wanted JP's side.  
> I don't have a timeline for this story so it may be days/weeks/months/years before an update.  
> I'm sorry in advance for the wait.  
> Again, my muse just wanted to play around in this story.  
> OH! No beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

~~~Previously~~~

> I made to get up but two things stopped me- One, the ache on and most importantly _in_ my backside and two, Teppy my personal house elf. She popped in as soon as my feet touched the black carpet and handed me a note. This was bad. Usually written notes between my father and I only happened when he was extremely upset with me.  
> 
> 
> I looked at the scrawled ' _Harry_ ' on the front of the note one last time before opening it and reading with trepidation.  
> 
> 
> _Harry,_  
> 
> 
> _I hope you are feeling well. I know I might have gone overboard in the playroom, but it was warranted and you know it. There are healing potions by your bed if you need them and Teppy has been charged with your care if you still do not feel up to par. Now, please excuse my cowardice in using a letter to say what I feel must be said._  
> 
> 
> _Last night was exactly what I said, a punishment. I gratified you by way of my toys and my hand for my own personal pleasure, but you shall no longer receive release by my body. I know you were expecting me to take you, but I meant it when I told you that our liaisons had come to an end when I spoke to you at the beginning of the school year. Last night was a farewell to said liaisons._  
> 
> 
> _With that said, any more 'acting up' will be dealt with by an indefinite magic block and house elf duties. Do not disappoint me again._  
> 
> 
> _Yours,_  
> 
> 
> _Father_   
> 
> 
> I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it across the room towards the fireplace, but it fell a few feet short. He was really putting an end to this, to us. I could not-would not let it happen. I made to get up again, but the pain held me to the bed.  
> 
> 
> "Damn it!" I punched the pillow. Teppy popped in once again.  
> 
> 
> "Is Master Harry needing anything?" I was going to tell her to scram, but then I asked her to return the note I had tossed across the room. She brought it to me and left at my wave. 'Please excuse my cowardice' now I wonder why he was too cowardly to sit down and tell me this face to face. After all admitting to cowardice and being a _Gryffindor_ was simply just not done.  
> 
> 
> Maybe I can change his mind. Maybe I just need to try a bit harder. I downed the healing and pain potions on my bedside table and waited for them to kick in, a plan forming already.  
> 
> 
> Stubbornness, after all, runs in the family. Maybe I _can_ be my father's son.    
> 

~~~JP/HP~~~

James paced the length of the drawing room and back. He was running of adrenaline from the day before and had barely slept. Between lasvascious dreams of making Harry his and nightmares where Harry laughs and derides James for his disgusting fantasies, his night had been less than pleasant. Upon waking for the third time in as many hours, he decided to get up for the day and take a flight around the manor grounds. Ten minutes in, he grew frustrated and decided 8am was late enough to bother his pretentious friend and let off some tension.

The aristocratic arse didn’t even have the decency to look bothered when he walked into the drawing room to see James Potter making a hole in his rug. He simply poured a glass of brandy for himself and at James’ demand a firewisky that he then ignored in favor of pacing.

Before either wizard could say a word, Teppy popped in to report that Harry had awoken and had read the missive. Teppy gave a brief summary of Harry’s response since he had been shoo’ed away. Harry's reaction had not been encouraging. James knew his son well and if Harry had raged or even if he had sulked or Merlin forbid it cried James would have somewhere to begin his defense. As it stood now as a quiet and introspective wizard, his son was not a known quantity. 

"Are you quite finished ruining the rug?" The aristocratic drawl made James snap out of his thoughts and pause in his step. He sat down as calm as possible on an overly ornate chair and deflated. 

"James were you really expecting a normal reaction or worse yet a _Gryffindor_ one out of Harry?" The humor underlaying the question made James scowl and direct a glare at his amused companion. 

"I know what I _hoped_ would be his reaction" he snapped. A deprecating laugh from across the room answered his words. 

"Just who do you think you are fooling? You yourself don't know what reaction you were hoping for!" A set of calculating eyes studied James' despondent form across from him. 

"Better yet," murmured the silky voice "you know exactly what reaction you wanted and now that you have gotten it are too frightened to accept it." The silence that followed was answer enough. 

"Tell me James why do you fight tradition? Is there some inherent Gryffindor trait that forces you to do the exact opposite of what is expected? Does it thrill you to constantly go against the tide? What exactly do you get out of it? What have you gotten out of it so far? You as an only child, a deceased wife, a ratty trio of hang-abouts that are not fit as footmen much less polite company!"

"Here now! -"

"Oh don't start this “friend” business. If that were true they would be here advising you as I do or better yet you would have gone to _them_ for _their_ advise and not _here_ for _mine_!" An air of satisfaction punctuated his remark. _There_ , it said, _my point has been made_!

"You're right" James murmured gaze lost. 

"Excuse me! Would you care to repeat that?" The incredulous voice was high in his surprise.

"You have perfect hearing! Now that I am listening to you do me the courtesy of listening to me." James huffed but had the decency to look chagrinned at his request.

"But that is all I have been doing. By Merlin has the sound finally penetrated that thick skull?" His voice had risen for a moment but calmed with James’ admission. 

"Fine then tell me what should I do? You in your infinite wisdom must have some cunning plan for me!" James tried to temper his sarcastic tone, but he was beyond caring now that his fatigue began to catch up with him. 

"No." _What?!_ James thought.

"What?!” This time James said it out loud. “What do you mean 'no'? You are always giving me advice, unwarranted might I add, and now when it is warranted you say 'no'!" James was up and pacing once more, but at the sight of his hosts' disapproving scowl sat back down. 

"I say 'no' because I've already given all the advise I could possibly give. However, since it is obvious that you did not pay one whit of attention I will repeat it for you. Now are you listening?" He taunted.

"Yes, get on with it!"

"Obviously Harry didn't believe a word you wrote." When James made to interrupt a hand went up to forestall his exclamation. 

"James, Harry is a Slytherin NOT a Gryffindor. He obviously noticed a weakness, which is probably why he asked Teppy for the missive back. He is planning something. Most likely he is trying to find his way back to your bed despite your warning." Letting out a deep sigh the wizard continued. 

"In this instance your being a - _Gryffindor_ is a help and not a hindrance." He grimaced when he realized he attributed the word help with Gryffindor. 

"You can simply or elaborately which knowing you it will be the later, explain your views on the matter, why you set out the way you did and why you are now rescinding your last order." He waved his hand flippantly as he took a drink from his forgotten brandy. 

"Had you been a Slytherin much more intricate maneuvering would have been necessary."

"You realize that once Harry and I go through this the pool of mate prospects will have shrunk to minuscule proportions which is the main reason I decided to forgo the tradition in the first place."

"Your prudishness and sense of morality more like and the shame of wanting your own flesh are reason number one. No, the prospects as you so eloquently put it will be exactly the right size." This part he had been trying to get James to understand for years! Since now James was receptive to his words he spoke them again and with as much conviction as he could.

"Think James! If Harry wants to do this then don't you think that any likely match would also have to have the same proclivities? If they did not then I'll bet the manor that Harry wouldn't even glance at them." His satisfaction was dripping from every pore, James noticed. He sat and let the information sink in for a moment.

Inhaling a fortifying breath of air, James roused himself from the chair, drank the glass of firewisky he had requested when he had stormed into the drawing room and nodded in acquiescence. 

"You are correct Lucius. As always thank you for your hospitality. I'll be on my way." The air of amusement was back and Lucius simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. When James was out the door, the blonde’s chuckle followed him out. 

"My pleasure indeed."


	3. Decisions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures his father out and Remus is not quite awake just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Longer AN at the end as well as an idea for you guys to chime in on. Additionally this story may have developed a plot. Huh. Well yes I won't keep you guys waiting._   
>  _Once again comments, questions, suggestions are always welcome. Like my other stories, this work is unbeta'd. All errors are my own._

**Disclaimer: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

~~~Previously~~~

> "You are correct Lucius. As always thank you for your hospitality. I'll be on my way." The air of amusement was back and Lucius simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. When James was out the door, the blonde’s chuckle followed him out. 
> 
> "My pleasure indeed." 

~~~Chapter 3~~~ 

Harry was debating wether to risk moving before the pain potions' recommended time was up when Teppy popped in and announced "Master Draco Malfoy calling!" then popped out as Draco walked into the bedroom. 

"What brings The Malfoy scion to my room during this festive holiday season and so early too? I didn't know you knew what anything before 10 am was." Harry smirked at the roll of eyes the prim and proper Malfoy heir gave as he flopped on Harry's bed. 

"I still would not know what it meant if your father had any decency whatsoever!" Harry's eyes widened and eyebrows rose at that. He was silent otherwise much to Draco's annoyance. 

"Can we not dispense of politics during the holidays? I'd like to know whether Theìos caved." Draco had gotten in the habit of calling James Potter 'Uncle' in Greek since the Malfoy's had run into the Potters during the holidays in Greece a few years back. A waitress at a cafe had commented on such 'beautiful family on vacation (cousins no?)'. James' profuse denial had Draco asking, "Why do you deny me uncle?" And the joke had stuck since just to irritate the elder Gryffindor. 

"I'm of two minds" Harry tossed Draco the missive and waited. 

"Bloody Gryffindor! You have him Harry he knows you do else he would have come himself! And what is this? A Gryffindor announcing his cowardice! Unheard of!" Draco was practically cackling. The fact that Harry suspected the same made it all the more gleeful for the blonde. The plan had been Draco's idea to begin with. 

When Draco dragged out the reason behind Harry's foul mood on the train back to school he had come up with a plan to get the Potter head to finally succum to his son. When subtle misbehavior was ignored or written off as "teenage antics" by either the teachers or James Potter Harry had had enough. Harry began to be as viscous as any Slytherin could with as much Gryffindor idiocy and foolishness as possible. The final straw was when Harry purposefully defaced his own fathers Quidditch plaques and trophies in the trophy room at school. 

Harry had saved that last trick for just before the holidays. If that didn't work in getting his fathers attention then nothing else would. Harry was expecting his father to go barmy and shout at him then demand what he was thinking at which point Harry would deliver his message: Continue with the Sangpur tradition or else Harry would continue to act out. Not a perfect or foolproof plan especially when dealing with Gryffindors. They were unpredictable and one never knew which route they would decide to take. Desperate times called for desperate measures and with Harry it was doubly so. When he got desperate his Gryffindor blood began to bubble up to the surface and smothered his Slytherin if only momentarily but just enough to cause havoc. 

No one expected James Potter to reply in a most Slytherin fashion. Harry expected shouting when he got to the headmasters office instead he heard his father sigh and saw the end of his father wand before he was out until he came too hanging in the nude in the playroom. 

Harry should have known that his father had some kind of Slytherin in him after all Harry himself ended up in Slytherin. In hindsight, he should have expected what he got instead of being over confident. Now it seemed that James Potter was going to give Harry what he wanted and Harry was looking forward it. 

~~~MFS~~~

"James!" Remus exclaimed at his old friends worn visage. It had been a while since the last time the Potter head had come calling so early and by his appearance it was not a social call never mind the time. 

"Remus" James walked in at Remus' urging and followed him to the kitchen where tea was a guarantee. 

"So what has Harry done this time?" Remus knew the Potter duo well and James almost exclusively went to Remus and Sirius when Harry was being especially hard to deal with. According to Sirius, it was mostly when Harry was being a Slytherin that they saw James anymore. 

"The usual- mischief and mayhem." James took the proffered cup of tea but only played with the cup on the saucer. 

"No the reason I am here is because I wanted to tell you before you found out from anyone else," Remus shot James a lot and mentally exchanged 'anyone' with Malfoy or Snape "that I've decided to go ahead and invoke Sangpur." James avoided eye contact as Remus choked on his tea across the table. 

"James!" Remus was scandalized as James knew and feared he would be. Fortunately, Sirius was not present, more than likely still sleeping of his latest escapade into the muggle world of booze and women. This at least meant that James would only have to face one friend at a time even if it was the one he had been dreading facing the most. Both Sirius and Remus had been behind him 100% when he had declared to not follow the Sangpur tradition when Harry came of age. That the father would teach his son about carnal pleasures during his adolescent years was expected, but the invocation of the tradition at 17 was optional - to the more forward thinking families - and a duty to the more traditional families. The more forward thinking families were mostly 50/50 when it came to magical and muggle/squib children so they were more lax on the tradition. They also usually frowned upon incest in any form and had their children couple for "love" even if it meant a squib/muggle/only child. 

The Potters had been traditional until James' grandfather Gerald Potter eschewed the tradition calling it "unclean." No one knew why but it was suspected that Gerald may have been too in love with his son Edwin and wanted no part of the torture the Sangpur tradition would bring. After all it was frowned upon to continue after the son/grandson was born. Edwin Potter, James father, decided to forgo the tradition when he and his wife Penelope had trouble conceiving. James was born miraculously late in the Potters' lives and Edwin saw the tradition as being James' choice since Edwin did not want to risk Penelope for another child. James would receive no additional benefit for having gone through it other than a sibling that James would also be the father of. Upon conferring with James, Edwin found that his son was in love and wanted to marry out of school so James also decided to forgo Sangpur. Edwin warned James and Lilly about Lilly's chances of surviving since she was not a pureblood but the couple believed Lilly was strong enough to carry a magical child to term and survive so Edwin gave his blessing despite his misgivings and let them marry. 

James had no passed down qualms about the tradition from his father or mother but his friendship with Sirius, whose family took the tradition too far by breeding further within the siblings and Remus, whose family was strictly against it due to his muggle mother gave James enough pause as to deny Harry. James knew Sirius and Remus would disapprove but he hoped they would still call him friend hence his current predicament. He knew if he didn't come straight to them Lucius would send an owl directly with the news just to antagonize them. 

The pair of Gryffindors couldn't understand how James was able to cultivate a friendship with the Slytherins. For James Harry easily explained the quasi-friendship. His son's friendship with the Malfoy scion put to bed most of James' more vitriolic tirades as "Because I say so" or "because!" Did not cut it with a Slytherin child whose favorite question was "why?" thus the tenuous parent camaraderie grew. 

Snape was a family friend of the Malfoy's and as such took great pleasure in being present at the manor when James was due to drop-off or pick-up Harry from a play date. The slightly scathing encounters became entertaining and thus Severus Snape was now a "friendly" acquaintance. 

"It - who - James, why?" Had this not been a serious topic James would have made fun of Remus' loss for words. This time however he knew the seriousness of the conversation and decided to explain. 

"Remus beside the fact that Harry wants it-" 

"Of course he's going to want it he is a hormonal teenager James!" 

"Please Remus that fact has not escaped me." James looked worn out but continued. 

"If I do this then it also means that I can move on with my life and not have to worry about being single, marrying a pureblood, or becoming a widow for the second time." Remus' gaze softened a bit but still his disapproval was palpable. 

"James did you ever think that if you do go on with this the partners available to you may only be purebloods? I don't know many half blood or muggle born women who agree with this tradition and would be fine marrying into a family where one of her stepsons would also be her "son-in-law" and another of her stepsons a step grandson." 

James looked down into his cooling cup of tea and took a deep breath. 

"I'm not looking for a woman for a partner Moony." To say that was a shock would be like saying lycanthropy was a simple flu that can be cured by medication. 

"James..." Remus was speechless. Not many same sex couples were permitted in their world but what James was proposing was the most legitimate way to go about it. It was not done often because not many half blood or muggle borns were willing to marry into a family where they were essentially a broodmare and then sent to die. To try to go about this secretly was frowned upon and ultimately transparent, as the husband would have little to no warm regard for their future "wife". To legitimately pull this off would mean that the husband was truly bisexual, sexually experimenting, or having some kind of life crisis. Remus could not see James as anything other than heterosexual if his love and devotion for Lilly was any indication, he didn't seem confused and it was too early in James' life for a crisis. 

"Have your always been?Lilly?" Remus questioned cautiously. He wanted to be sensitive to the situation and really, James looked about ready to bolt in his nervousness. 

"Yes but not in such explicit terms. Love is love Remus. You know for me it hasn't really mattered from who or to whom love is directed." James' gaze firmly planted on his cup finally looked up and locked on Remus' curious one. “Lilly … I loved – love Lilly with all of my heart. She was my everything and she gave me Harry. It has been sixteen years now and I’m finally letting go. It has been pointed out that she would want me to move on.” A flicker of a smile passed over both Remus and James. Every adult in James’ life had said exactly that at one point or another once Harry turned 10. Even Harry himself had mentioned that James never dated. No, James’ love for Lilly was never in question, but it had to be asked. 

Remus' eyes locked on James' and tried to decipher the emotions clambering in the returning gaze. Fear was chief among them as well as nervousness resignation and longing. Remus didn't know what to make of it all. James was nervous of course and scared of divulging this information and sure, he was resigning himself to the fact that he had now let out a big piece of himself but where did longing fit? 

"James you know this changes nothing right? I'm still here for you no matter what" hope joined the other emotions now. 

"I'll always be here and so will Sirius. We are your best friends and we will never abandon you." Remus watched as the hope drained out as disappointment washed over his visage. James' head bent down again and spoke to his tea. 

"Yeah I know Remus. Thank you for that." He looked up quickly but looked way once again. Remus saw a hint of devastation in that quick glimpse and his internal alarm was going off. Something is wrong. That is what Remus assessed as James set the tea down and got up intent on leaving. 

Remus' chances to fix whatever just happened or at least try to figure out what made his friend do a complete turn around were about to walk out the door. Remus rose, took a step toward the retreating James and called on to him. 

"James please." James stopped but didn't turn around. Instead, James addressed the door in a solemn tone. 

"Remus please don't tell Sirius what we spoke about. You can tell him about Sangpur even why I am doing it but the rest leave it. I'll speak with him personally later on." Before his departure, James took a shot in the dark and tried once again. 

"Remus for being so intelligent and observant sometimes you can be quite thick and blind." James glanced back at a flummoxed and slightly hurt Remus as he stepped out of the house and made his way past the wards to apparate home. He had a son to confront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Where do I begin? Well an apology of course for the length of time it has taken me to update. I won't promise updates with time frames because we all know how well that worked out. Unfortunately, real life took over and here we are. I will however endeavor to try to get my muse and my RL to get along but I can't make any promises. I just came out of a harrowing semester just in time to jump into another. I usually do two semesters a year because a full time job leaves little if any time left for academics much less anything else, but I've decided to try and get as much of my schooling done and so this year I am doing three consecutive semesters. One down two to go._
> 
> _An idea? Only if you guys actually want it otherwise the status quo remains. I realize that I only ever communicate with you - my readers - in AN's before or after my chapters. If you guys want me to I'll create a group/(Merlin forbid) twitter/tumblr etc. to communicate between posting. Let me know and if you guys want it I'll post the info on my bio._


End file.
